More Than Just Learning Horror
by StrawberryAngel143
Summary: The group go to an abandoned theater that is "haunted". What happens when they get there, and discover that it's about more than just learning  horror? Contains Cabbie, Bade, and Tandre.
1. Chapter 1

** Note: Hello. This is my first T, so I'm not sure how it's gonna turn out. Um…Tell me if you like or not. **

"Okay, who's ready to go on the field trip?" Sykowits asked, as he and Layne led the way out the door.

Jade, Beck, Andre, Tori, Cat, Robbie, and Rex all followed him out to the bus.

They were learning the art of horror and how to act in scary plays and movies, so the insane coconut-milk-drinking-teacher had decided to take them all to an old abandoned movie theater that was supposedly 'haunted'.

Like any of them were supposed to believe that. Other than Cat, who had brought Mr. Giraffe to protect her.

They all loaded onto the bus, talking and laughing. Sykowits had planned the day accordingly, and it was pouring out.

But they didn't mind. They liked it, in fact, especially Jade.

"Is the theater really haunted?" Asked Robbie.

"Nah," said Beck, from where he was sitting with Jade. They were holding hands.

"How would a theater become haunted?" Asked Cat, cuddling her giraffe.

"If somebody died there," said Jade, smirking at Tori. "Or mysteriously went missing."

Tori squirmed uncomfortably and scooted closer to Andre.

"No one's going missing, baby," said Andre to Tori. "It's just a stupid old theater where people use to go see plays. It's not haunted."

"But it could be haunted," said Jade, grinning evilly.

"How?" Asked Cat.

"Aw, don't ask how," said Tori.

"All I need are these," said Jade, holding up her favorite pair of scissors.

"Babe, I told you to leave those home," Beck said, exasperatedly.

"You should know never to tell me to do something," said Jade.

Beck laughed at his stubborn girlfriend and pulled her in and they started kissing.

"Well, they're gone for the bus ride," said Andre.

"How come every time we ride in a bus they start-"

Tori's question was cut off by the bus jerking to a halt.

"We're here!" Sykowits yelled from the front. He opened the door and he and Layne walked out into the rain.

The sky was dark and cloudy. There was a hint of thunder in the humid air.

As the teenagers got off the bus, they were met with rain splashing against their faces and the wind blowing hard.

A lock of Jade's highlighted blue hair blew into her lip-gloss, and she impatiently moved it away as the rest of the people ran across the parking lot.

Jade rushed for nobody. Not even the approaching thunder storm.

Once they entered, everybody looked around. It was Jade's kind of place. The carpet was blood red and the walls covered in peeling grey wall paper. They walked through, their feet disturbing the dust on the ground.

Robbie started sneezing.

"Robbie, plug that thing up," commanded Rex, in a loud whisper.

"Sorry, I'm allergic to dust," said Robbie.

"Yeah, dust and women," said Rex.

Even Sykowits and Layne laughed.

"You know," said Robbie. "I don't need your sarcasm."

"And I don't need your lack of coolness," said Robbie. "You scare away my Northridge girls, man."

"Shushum," Sykowits said.

"Shushum?" Repeated Beck.

"Yes, Shushum," said Sykowits again. "It's Australian for 'shut your faces.'"

"No, I'm pretty sure it's not," said Beck. "Australians speak English."

"They do not!" Argued Sykowits.

"Uh, yeah they do," said Tori.

"Like that Cody Simpson guy," agreed Cat. "I loooove him! He's so cute!'

"Never in my entire life have I met a single Australian who spoke English," said Sykowits.

"Well, what language did they speak?" Asked Robbie.

"Good question," said Sykowits. "Does anybody have the answer to Robbie's question?"

"Uh, maybe we should get on with the assignment?" Spoke up Layne.

"Righto," said Sykowits. "Okay, your assignment is to explore and jot down notes about the things that…tickle your fear glands."

"So, we've just got to look around and write down things that scare us?" Tori asked, brightly.

"That's what he said, stupid," said Jade.

"I was just clarifying!"

"Yeah, well maybe next time you can be a-clarifying while falling off a bridge," Jade snapped.

"Okay, okay," said Beck, as he and Andre broke up the oncoming fight.

"Let us start," said Sykowits, clapping his hands. "We'll split into two groups. Robbie, Jade, and Beck, you'll be in a group, as will Cat, Tori, and Andre."

"What about me?" Asked Rex.

"Rex, you'll go with Robbie," said Sykowits.

"Damn," he said. "Why do you always stick me with this nerd?"

Jade huffed impatiently and they went to explore. Beck and Robbie followed, Robbie writing down remotely everything he saw. Beck, of course, being hard to scare, wrote down nothing. Jade wrote down one or two things, but not much.

"C'mon," she said. "Let's go up there." She stomped up a set of stairs covered in a red velvet carpet. Once they reached the top, there was nothing there but a cobwebbed chandelier in pieces on the floor and a door.

"What do you think happened to that?" Robbie asked.

"I don't know," said Beck, inspecting the ceiling, which had a jagged hole. "Looks like it fell a while ago."

Jade bent down and slid her finger across one of the chandelier pieces, hoping to clear the dust. A thin slice appeared in her finger as a drop of blood fell onto the ground. She gasped.

"Jade!" Exclaimed Beck. He grabbed her hand and inspected her wound. He grabbed her monkey fur purse and took out the bottle of water she had, poured a capful onto her finger and then bandaged it with a Band-Aid he had in his wallet.

"Why would you touch that?" He asked, one she was admiring the clear Band-Aid.

"I wanted to see if there was any evidence about how it fell," said Jade.

Beck rolled his eyes.

"C'mon," said Jade as she pushed the door open.

There a ladder and a trap door, which, of course, Jade climbed and pushed open.

"Uh, Jade?" Asked Robbie. "Maybe you shouldn't open that."

"Shh," said Beck. He knew better than to tell her not to.

"Whoa, cool," Jade said. "Guys, come check this out."

Beck followed his girlfriend up the rickety ladder, and Robbie followed him.

They were on a roof, made up of cracked cement. The air up there was cooler, and there was a huge metal lightning rod. There was actually lighting now, but it hadn't yet touched the rod.

"Babe, I don't like it up here," said Beck. "Let's go back down."

He was terrified of heights, and Jade knew that.

"Oh come one," she said. "Write it down. You're scared, right?"

Beck took out his paper pad and pretended to scribble something down.

"I wonder what kind of metal?" Jade asked, feeling the tall lightning rod.

Her hair was starting to float upwards, as a result of static electricity.

"Jade," said Beck, a hint of panic in his voice. "Don't touch tha-"

Suddenly, a right flash of light illuminated the roof, as the lightning rod was struck. Jade screamed, as Beck ran at her. She was attached to the pole by her finger tips as she was electrocuted. Her body twitched like crazy, and then her lifeless body fell to the ground with a soft thud.


	2. Chapter 2

** Note: Do you guys like it? I don't think I'm any good at writing suspense or horror or mystery or whatever you wanna call it. So could you let me know if it's worth reading with a review? Thanks. **

Suddenly, a bright flash of light illuminated the roof, as the lightning rod was struck. Jade screamed, as Beck ran at her. She was attached to the pole by her finger tips as she was electrocuted. Her body twitched like crazy, and then her lifeless body fell to the ground with a soft thud.

"JADE!" Beck screamed. He dropped onto the floor with his girlfriend and shook her, as another flash of lightning erupted.

She wasn't moving.

"Beck! We need to get out of here!" Called Robbie. The rain was coming harder and faster.

Beck scooped Jade up and carried her to the trap door. Robbie kicked it open and they got back to the hallway with the chandelier. Beck dropped her gently on the floor, away from the shattered glass.

"Jade," he said, tears welling up in his brown eyes. "Jade, please." His voice broke as he shook her. Her head lolled from side to side.

"Check her pulse," said Robbie. "I'll go get the others." He ran down the stairs, abandoning Rex.

Beck grabbed her wrist and held it, swearing under his breath.

She couldn't leave him her on the earth without her. She couldn't.

He held her wrist, feeling nothing.

"No," he whispered, feeling her neck. "No."

He held his two fingers to her neck, and felt a light heartbeat.

"Thank you," said Beck out loud, relieved. "Thank God."

She wasn't dead, but her pulse was definitely slower than normal. He needed to get her to a hospital. He needed to.

Layne and Sykowits arrived then, followed by everybody else.

"I got them," panted Robbie. "I got them, Beck."

"What happened?" Sykowits asked, sounding like an adult for once.

"She grabbed a lightning rod and got struck while we were on the roof," explained Beck, quickly. His words melted together, but were still understandable. "But she's alive. I feel a pulse. It's faint, but it's there. We need to get an ambulance."

Jade's eyes were closed, her face twisted in pain. Her hair was lank and damp and she had droplets of water everywhere.

Beck pulled out his phone and found that he had no service.

"Does anybody have bars?" He asked. They all checked, and nobody could get a signal.

"Let's check all around this place," he said. "I'm sure there's some kind of cell phone service around here. Stupid F mobile."

Everybody split up, Beck and Tori staying with Jade. He was crouched over her, making sure her pulse stayed the same.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Tori asked, softly.

"I dunno," said Beck, his voice breaking. "I don't know." He started sobbing over her lifeless body, shaking.

Tori felt tears sting in her eyes. Sure, she and Jade weren't really best friends, but deep down they cared about each other.

Beck pulled himself together, and sat up. He relaxed Jade's face from a painful twisted look to a relaxed, sleeping look. He gathered her long hair off of her neck and brushed it beside her shoulders. There. Now she could have been sleeping.

Tori examined the broken chandelier that was next to Jade. "Who's blood is this?" She asked, about the drops on the piece Jade had run her finger across.

"Jade's," answered Beck.

Suddenly, a huge bang came from one of the walls.

"What the hell was that?" Asked Beck, sitting up. He was on edge. His girlfriend could be dying and he couldn't get him an ambulance.

"I dunno," said Tori, her brown eyes wide with fear.

The sound came again, a loud bang followed by a scratching sound. It was coming from inside the wall, it seemed, behind them.

They both got up and walked over to the wall. Beck pressed his ear against it. Tori stood back, anxiously twisting her hair.

"What is that?" She whispered. The sound came again, shaking the wall.

"I'm about to find out," said Beck. He swung his foot back and kicked the wall. A huge hole appeared and he did it again, until it was big enough to crawl through.

"Ladies first," offered Beck, to Tori.

She shook her head no, and he crawled through. She followed him, and then they both straightened up. It was another room, apparently blocked off by a wall. There was an even heavier layer of dust around this room.

They took their phones out, instantly lighting the room.

There was a rocking chair, swinging heavily in one corner. That was what was making the noise. Every time it creaked backwards and hit the wall, the bump would erupt all over again.

"It's just the chair," sighed Beck, relieved.

"Yeah," said Tori, frightened. "But what's pushing it?"

"No idea," said Beck. Now even he was becoming scared.

"Let's get out of here," said Tori, just as a voice came from outside.

"Tori? Beck?" It was Layne.

They crawled out of the hole and out to the room with the chandelier.

Everybody was standing outside.

"Bad news," said Layne. "None of these cell phones work, and the door has locked. We can't get out."

Beck swore again.

"Hey, where did Jade go?" Cat asked, her eyebrows crinkled in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Asked Beck. "She's right there." He looked over to where his girlfriends body was. She wasn't there.

"She was right there, two seconds ago!" Beck said anxiously. "What happened to her?"

"What the hell is going on?" Tori screamed.

Jade's body was missing.

**Note: Hi guys! Um, sorry no Cabbie in this chapter. Next one, I promise! Thank you for reading! Oh, and I'm gonna have a hard time updating from now on…I'll try as much as possible, but if I miss a few days, don't give up on me…:( :( Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

** Note: Hi! Thank you, thank you, thank you NameSmearedInPink for reviewing my stories! You are amazing! I put some Cabbie in here just for you. ;)**

"What the hell is going on?" Tori screamed.

Jade's body was missing.

"Okay," said Layne. "We will work this out. Are you one hundred percent positive that you guys didn't move Jade?

"Yeah," said Tori. "I would have remembered."

Beck sank to his knees. This was the only thing that he was purely terrified of. Jade in pain, physically or emotionally. And he had no idea where she was or what had happened to her.

"What do you mean the door won't open?" Cat asked.

"It's stuck," answered Andre. "Something jammed the lock. We can't get it open, and we can't break it down."

The huge, sturdy door was made of metal. And it was the only one.

"Are we gonna die in here?" Cat asked, her voice shaking with suppressed sobs.

"Of course we won't," answered Robbie in a soothing voice. "We'll be perfectly fine." Even though he had absolutely no idea how they'd make it out alive, he wanted Cat to feel secure. If they were all going to die, he'd make sure that she wouldn't be frightened.

He put his arms around her and she leaned into him feeling safe.

"Maybe we should go onto the roof?" Suggested Andre. "We might get reception up there."

"It's too dangerous," said Robbie, still hugging Cat who had tears streaming down her face.

"He's right," said Sykowits, over the steady sound of heavy rain on the ceiling. The roof was starting to leak a little bit, but thanks to the attic nobody was getting wet. "Nobody's going up there until the storm is over."

"I need to find Jade," murmured Beck, from where he had been sitting next to the shattered glass with his head on his hands. "I can't leave her here. I need to find her. I need to find her." He repeated this over and over again.

"Beck," said Tori, gently. "She'll be okay." She walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. If Jade had been there, she wouldn't have like that. And Beck knew it. He shrugged her arm off.

Wow. Tori must have really been desperate if she was flirting with Beck while his girlfriend was missing. Or maybe she was just being friendly. Hard to tell.

"I need to find her!" Beck roared, standing up.

"Okay," said Layne. "Don't worry, Beck. We'll find her."

"Let's split up," suggested Andre. "Tori and I will check the main floor, Cat and Robbie can check the attic, Sykowits and Layne can look around here, and Beck can search the basement. Meet back here in half an hour."

Beck shot off immediately, in search of his girlfriend. Tori and Andre walked down the stairs to the main floor, carpeted in blood red, and Cat and Robbie walked to the basement, still holding hands.

Robbie led her slowly down the stairs, in front to protect her if she was scared. They had begun searching, close together so as not to get separated in the darkness, when Robbie felt something grab his foot.

He screamed and hopped backwards, holding bringing Cat with him.

"Robbie, what is it?" She asked her huge brown eyes wide with fear.

"I thought I felt something," he murmured, flashing his phone on the ground. There was nothing there. But he knew that something was there.

"Cat," he said. "Jade's not here. Maybe we should go back upstairs. It's almost been a half an hour anyway."

"Kay," she trembled. They ran back upstairs, tripping over Rex in the doorframe.

Robbie distinctly remembered leaving Rex near the chandelier. What was he doing on the floor by the basement? Something was obviously in the house.

He silently picked up his dummy and set it on a table, before he and Cat walked to the meeting place.

Sykowits and Layne were already there.

"Any luck?" Sykowits asked, anxiously rubbing his chin.

"No," said Robbie. "You?"

"Nope," said Sykowits. He resumed pacing. Soon, Tori and Andre came up from the main floor, with no sign of Jade.

"It's been almost forty-five minutes," said Andre. "Beck should be back by now."

"I'm sure he's just looking for Jade some more," said Cat. "Right?"

"Right," said Robbie soothingly.

They waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Beck was an hour late.

Suddenly, a bunch of loud bangs vibrated the house from the attic, where Beck had been searching, followed by the sound of Beck screaming multiple profanities. The sound was distant and echoic, but they could tell he was in trouble.

"Should we go see what's happening?" Tori asked, her eyes wide in fear.

They all got up and raced towards the attic stairs.

A few more bangs emitted followed by Beck's screams.

And then complete silence.

**Note: Hahahaha…Brutal cliffhanger. Thank you to my AMAZING reviewers! I especially appreciate the encouraging review of imsantiago! And my story alert people are amazing too! Try to review, because reviews make me write quicker! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: Hey! Thanks for reading! Here's the next chapter. I wasn't gonna post today, but I got a review from Zhane Silver that made me change my mind!** **See? Reviews do make me write faster!**

A few more bangs emitted followed by Beck's screams.

And then complete silence.

Everybody raced up the stairs to find him at once.

He had sounded so scared and in pain. And nothing ever scared Beck, so hearing him scream like that was chilling.

Andre led the way, followed by Layne and Sykowits, then Tori, and then Cat and Robbie.

"Beck," called Andre to the dark attic as he pushed the door open with a loud screech. Dust was everywhere. It floated in the air.

"Do you think he saw a spider or something?" Whimpered Cat.

"Y-yeah," said Robbie. "That's right, Cat. I'm sure that's it."

Even though everybody knew that a spider couldn't have made Beck scream like that. There was something in the house. Something supernatural.

"Let's look for him," said Tori, clinging to Andre's chest. "I'm sure we can find him. He can't have gone that far."

"T-Tori, look," said Cat, suddenly, pulling her hand to her mouth. There was a table in the attic.

A table that happened to be dripping.

In blood.

"That's blood!" Screamed Cat. "Beck's not okay, is he?"

Nobody had the heart to answer her.

"Maybe it's not his," said Layne, peering at it.

"It must be," shuddered Andre. "Nobody's been in here in a while, and it probably would have congealed since then." He leaned in to get a closer look.

Robbie's stomach turned. The sound of blood dripping from the table onto the floor made him squirm. His friends were in danger. And it could be him next. Or worse, Cat.

"We can find him," said Tori, determinately.

"Sure we can," said Sykowits. "If something scares you, scream and we'll be right over. The attic's not that big. We can all sort of stick together."

They all split up, but this time Cat stuck to Layne and Sykowits. Robbie preferred it this way anyway, since they were teachers. He wanted Cat to be safe.

He walked towards the table, shining his phone ahead of him and on the ground. He wouldn't let anything grab him. He felt along the wall and his hand found a cold piece of metal. He felt his way around the doorknob.

"What's this?" He murmured. He pushed it open, expecting to find Beck. Robbie, trying to be brave for his friends walked in, his feet bringing dust up.

Suddenly, Robbie felt something cold all around him. His phone was yanked from his hands and he felt cold clammy hands grab his neck. He started to choke, and he heard the sound of the blood dripping louder and louder in his ear. But the table was far away from him. How could he hear it? Then came the sound of a scream.

Her scream.

Cat's scream.

He tried to run at the door to go and help her, but something was very wrong. The world was spinning. Dust flew in the air, and it surrounded him. It was everywhere, clogging his mouth and his nose. He couldn't breathe.

And then he blacked out.

"Cat!" Exclaimed Tori. "What is it?"

Everybody met near the bloody table.

Everybody except for Robbie.

"I thought I saw a spider," said Cat, her eyes wide.

"It's gonna be okay," said Layne soothingly. "Wait, where's Robbie?"

"Oh god," groaned Tori. "Him too?"

"Robbie," said Cat, her eyes wide in fear. Her voice trembled. "Robbie, where are you?"

"Okay," said Layne. "We're going to find everybody. And as soon as the storm clears up, we'll try to get a signal on the roof and contact the police."

"Okay," said Andre. "Okay. It's gonna be fine. All we've gotta do, is chill. I'm sure we'll find them."

"Right," said Tori, massaging her temples. "Okay. Let's stay together, okay Cat?"

Cat wasn't sure what was okay. Where was Robbie? Was he going to be okay? Was Beck? Was Jade? Where'd they go?

"We'll find everybody," said Sykowits. "Layne and I will go search by that pile of coconuts." He pointed to a vacant spot on the floor.

"Does he know that there are no coconuts there?" Asked Tori to Andre.

"I honestly don't know what he knows at this point," said Andre. He linked hands with Tori and Tori linked hands with Cat. They'd stay together.

Andre led the way, holding his phone out for light, when suddenly the light went out on his and his battery died. He swore quietly, and Tori handed him hers. He lit it up and they walked slowly, hands still linked together.

Andre's light caught something in one of the beams and he waved it around until he saw it again. He bent down and picked whatever it was up.

It was Rex.

But Andre had remembered seeing Rex downstairs.

Rex's eyes had huge holes punctured in them, and one of his feet was missing. The clothes around him were shredded, his hair tangled, and he was soaked…in blood.

"What the hell?" He muttered. "Tori, check this out."

He handed her Rex and she screamed, before dropping him on the floor and wiping her hand off on her pants.

"That was a loud scream," said Andre. "We should make sure Sykowits and Layne know you're okay."

He led the two girls back to the table, but Sykowits and Layne weren't anywhere to be seen.

They had only been going a little bit left of the table. What had happened? Where were they?

And more importantly, what was going on?

**Note: Okay, there's the next chapter. Did you like it? Or do you wanna kill me for leaving it there? Haha. SO, reviews make me speed up. Or else I'll write…very…slowly…Haha. I'm so mean! **


	5. Chapter 5

** Note: Hi guys! You reviewed, so I wrote! That's how it goes! Oh, and if you don't like Cody Simpson or Australian accents, that stinks for you 'cause I love them and I like adding Cody's name randomly. Sooo, don't like, don't read. Simple as that, darlings! ;)**

"Okay," said Andre. "It's important not to panic. Everything's cool."

"NO IT'S NOT!" Screamed Cat. "Andre, no. We're all going to die."

She broke down into a fit of sobs, threw herself onto the ground and shook.

"We need to get her out of here," said Tori. "The dark and the dust and everything is probably creeping her out. It will be better downstairs."

"Okay," agreed Andre. He knew that while Tori pretended to be strong, she was probably just as nervous of the dark as she said that Cat was.

Andre scooped Cat up in his chocolate brown arms easily and brought her downstairs as she feebly tried to get him to put her down. They all walked downstairs and Andre set the redhead on an old chair in the entrance.

A puff of dust came up as Cat sat.

"Andre, look," said Tori walking behind the desk where tickets must have once been sold. "Candles. Do you have any matches?"

"No," he said. "Who carries matches in their pockets?"

"I dunno," said Tori as she walked back over to Cat. She rubbed the girls back, willing her to calm down. "I just thought I'd suggest it. It seems like a valid suggestion. Candles would make it light in here."

"Actually I have this," he said, pulling out a tiny lighter.

Who keeps a lighter in their pocket?

"Uh, why do you have that?" Tori asked, still comforting Cat.

"I wore these pants the other day while I was fishing. I needed a lighter, and I forgot to take it out when I was done."

"Whatever," said Tori. "Light those candles!"

Andre grabbed the mini candles, all four of them, in one hand and brought them over to the tiny rotting wood end table. He put them on and lit them up with the little fishing lighter.

"There, Cat," said Tori as if speaking to a four year old. Look! Candles!"

The area of the theater they were in was alight with an orange glow, but the effect was far from cozy and pleasant. It made the rest of the shadows around look sharper and darker in comparison.

Tori's face was shadowed, as was Andre's.

"That doesn't help," said Cat, darkly. This was the most serious Tori had ever seen her. Her usually playful brown eyes were dark and dead. "We _will _find Robbie."

And then she took off, up the stairs and back to the attic.

"Cat! Wait!" Yelled Tori as she and Andre followed her. She had gone into the attic and the door had swung shut.

"Damn it, Cat," said Andre as he pushed the door open. "Don't leave like that. What if you're next?"

But Cat was staring dreamily off into space.

"Cat?" Tori asked. "Caaaat?" She shook the girl's shoulders.

Cat had a vacant, almost creepy look in her eye. She suddenly smiled widely, but it wasn't a normal Cat smile. It was far, far too wide and creepy.

"Cat?" Andre asked. "Little Red, your starting to creep me out. We need to find Beck, Jade, and Robbie and Sykowits and Layne."

Then she spoke.

"Is it your friends that you seek? Follow me, I'll bring you to them. You can join them." She spoke in a much higher voice, almost a screech but quiet.

"W-What?" Tori asked. "Cat, are you alright?"

She turned to face Tori, the evil grin still etched across her face, very wide. Her eyes no longer looked vacant. They looked creepy and dangerous.

"Come," beckoned Cat. She grabbed Tori's wrist and dragged her forward with unbelievable strength. Cat had never been strong! What was going on?

"Andre!" Screamed Tori. "What's happening?"

"I don't know, baby," he said grabbing her hand. But Cat pulled him too.

Cat dragged them further into the attic, and Tori started to cry.

Her best friend was possessed by a ghost or a demon or something, and there was nothing she could do about it. It was horrible and gut wrenching and nerve-wracking.

One of Tori's tears rolled off her cheek and landed on Cat's hand that held on her wrist with force.

Suddenly, Cat's grip slackened and her body fell to the floor with a thud.

"Cat," Tori whispered, dropping with her. "What happened to you?"

She shook the girls petite body and Andre watched anxiously as Cat opened one of her eyes.

Then she blinked.

Then both eyes opened, and Cat sat up.

"What happened?" She murmured groggily. Her voice was back to normal, and the taut smile that had once stretched across her lips was gone.

"Cat, I think whatever's inside this house just entered your body or something," said Andre his voice cracking a little. "Do you remember what just happened?"

"No," she said. "The last thing I remember is opening the attic door, then I got really, really cold. And then…" She strained her memory, before giving up. "And then Tori shaking me and waking me up."

"Oh my god," whispered Tori. "You don't remember asking me if I wanted you to take me to my friends?"

A soft tear rolled down Cat's cheek, followed by another.

"Did I say that?" She whispered.

They both nodded.

"And then you pulled us, but it was stronger than I've ever felt somebody," said Andre. "And there's no way you could have done that."

"What's happening?" Cat whispered.

"Wait," said Tori. "That ghost thing or whatever it was said that it would take us to our friends. So that would mean that we'd find them right?"

"Find them or join them," said Andre. "Which would mean that we'd get lost or we'd d-"

He stopped. None of them wanted to think of their friends as dead.

"But," said Tori. "She'd take us to them. She tried to."

"Who?" Asked Cat.

"You," answered Andre and Tori simultaneously.

"Me?"

"Not really you," answered Tori kindly. "That ghost thing or whatever it was that possessed you."

"Let's call her Bad Cat," said Andre.

"Okay, so Bad Cat wants to take us to our friends. All we need to do is channel her through Cat and she'll bring us to them. Right?"

"I suppose," said Andre. They both turned to the little girl sitting between them.

"Oh, Bad Cat?" Asked Tori her eyes alight. "We need to speak to you…"

**Note: Ahh! Cat's body had a ghost in it! So, I got an ample amount of reviews so I updated quickly. But if I don't get a lot…Well, you know the drill. Is it bad for me to abuse my powers like this? Teehee. **

** White I love you's: Your review made me crack up. One of the best reviews I've gotton! **

** Yo gabba gabba 18: I'm a Bade fan too, so don't worry too much! **

** NSIP: HAHAHAHA! Robbie's sexy…That's a new one! I've never heard that before! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: One of the last chapters! Enjoy! Thank you SOOOO much for these reviews guys! They make me so happy, and I appreciate every single one of them. I'm sorry this one is a little bit shorter than others. I had to update, though, for you AMAZING PEOPLE!**

"Oh, Bad Cat?" Asked Tori her eyes alight. "We need to speak to you…"

Cat's eyes darted back and forth in fear.

What were her friends doing?

"Maybe she needs to be alone again," said Andre.

"Maybe…" said Tori. "Let's try."

"No," squeaked Cat. "Don't leave me."

But Tori and Andre needed to find their friends. Cat would be fine, wouldn't she? Whatever was in the house obviously took a creepy liking to her…

"We'll be right back, okay Cat?" Asked Andre, as he and Tori slowly backed out. Tori quietly closed the door behind her.

"This feels wrong," she whispered to Andre.

"It's gonna be okay," he said. "Don't worry. She'll be god."

"Okay," said Tori, not really convinced. She knew that Andre was kind of convincing himself as he attempted to persuade Tori.

They waited a few seconds.

"Do you think she's…Bad Cat yet?" Asked Tori. It felt weird saying Bad Cat. The whole thing was weird, in fact. Why was Cat the one that got possessed? What was happening?

"Let's see," said Andre cracking the door open a little. He peered in.

"Cat?" He asked. He pushed the door open a little bit further, peering around it.

"Cat?" He called.

"Cat!"

"Where'd she go?" Asked Tori, following Andre in. "Did she go missing too?"

"I don't think so," said Andre. "I didn't hear a scream or a fight or anything, did you?"

"No," said Tori. "But we didn't hear anything when Robbie disappeared either."

This was important to point out.

"Which makes me think he's still here somewhere," muttered Andre. "Do you know which direction he went to check out?"

"Yeah," said Tori pointing. "Let's go get the candles first, before we check it out though."

Staying close together, they walked back down the stairs, each grabbed a candle, and doubled back up the stairs.

"Okay," said Tori. "We'll find both Cat and Robbie. Who first?"

"Robbie," said Andre. "Because Cat's probably okay."

"Either that, or she's doing something as Bad Cat. Robbie went that way. C'mon."

Tori grabbed Andre's hand and led him to the direction she saw Robbie go in. The candles made a circle of light all around them, so they could see.

"What's that?" Tori asked, as the candlelight reflected off a silver knob on the wall. "Do you think Robbie went in there?"

"Robbie's too nerdy to do something like that," said Andre. "He probably wouldn't just open a door and go in, especially in the dark like he was."

"Your right," said Tori, walking away from the door.

How very wrong they were.

"Maybe he went back that way," said Tori, pulling Andre's hand along further into the darkness.

But Andre stopped at the door that Robbie had disappeared through earlier. Even though he was completely unaware that Robbie had gone that way.

"Do you hear that?" Andre breathed, stopping Tori.

"No," she said. "What is it?"

"I thought I heard…"

"What?"

"Shh…"

"I don't hear it."

"Listen!"

Then Tori heard it.

It was an evil kind of cackle coming through the door. A high voice laughed, over and over again.

"Hee-hee, hee-hee, ha," the voice repeated over again in a high pitched cackle.

Tori bit her lip.

"Is that Cat?"

**Note: Ahhh! Scary Bad Cat! So, review, review, review please, and motivate me to continue! **

** Tabyylynn: Yes! 143 Cody Forever! Thanks for reading!**

** White I love you's: Another funny! Yes, indeed. Beware Bad Cat!**

** Creepmajic: YESSSS! These are the kind of reviews I loooove! I'm so glad that you feel that way! I hope you could sleep. Hahaha! **

** -StrawberryAngel**


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: Hi guys. Sorry for not updating yesterday! But, I am updating now... So, when I read fanfictions, I loved it when people acknowledged my reviews. So I'mma thank every single person who reviewed the last chapter. So, here goes…Thank you a whole bunch to: creepmajig, ****I am an Anonymous Person****, ****Loopy One****, ****RubberDucky911****/NSIP, ****PurpleVolcano****, ****, and Tabbylynn! Your reviews mean the world to me!**

"Hee-hee, hee-hee, ha," the voice repeated over again in a high pitched cackle.

Tori bit her lip.

"Is that Cat?"

"I think it is," said Andre, pressing his ear closer to the door. "Bad Cat."

The name Bad Cat was sort of an oxymoron, wasn't it?

"What do you think she's doing in there?" Asked Tori.

"There's only one way to find out," said Andre biting his lip. "Ready?" He grabbed the door handle.

"No," said Tori, who was shaking in her pale blue skinny jeans. "I'm scared."

"Everything's gonna be alright, Tori," said Andre.

How could he honestly keep saying that? Wasn't he as scared as Tori was? How could he keep pretending to be calm?

"Andre, do you think that Beck and Robbie and everybody are in there?" Tori asked, her eyes wide and filled with tears. They were so close!

"I don't know," he said. "Maybe. Let's check."

He pulled back the knob slowly and…

It stuck.

"It's not opening," noted Andre, letting go.

"Let me try," offered Tori.

"What makes you think you can?" Asked Andre. "No offense, but I'm a little stronger than you."

Tori rolled her eyes.

"Move," she ordered. He complied, hands in the air, and she seized the doorknob in her chipped manicured hand. She pulled, and nothing happened.

She jiggled it up and down.

She twisted it back and forth.

And then, finally…

CLICK!

The door came unlocked. Tori gave Andre a look that obviously said, "How do you like me now?"

"I loosened it," defended Andre.

"If that's what makes you happy," said Tori. "Then you can tell yourself that all you like."

Andre grumbled a little bit, but let it go when Tori twisted the knob.

"Are you ready?" She asked him.

He nodded anxiously.

Tori was just about to open the door when the evil laughter stopped and was replaced by a squeal.

Cat's squeal.

And it was not a happy one.

Tori pushed the door open and a strange sight met her eyes.

Cat was sitting on the floor, tears running down her cheeks over an unidentifiable-in-the-dark body.

"Cat!" Said Tori. "Cat, are you alright? Do you know who I am? It's Tori. Toooooori. We're friends. Do you remember me?"

"Yes," sobbed Cat. "O-Of course I know you. Why wouldn't I?"

"Why are you crying?" Asked Andre, who hadn't seen the body she was crying on over Tori's shoulder.

"R-Robbie," she cried. She moved out of the way and an unmistakable head of brown curls lolled hopelessly to the side. A drop of dried blood had run down the teenage boy's face from a cut below his left eye.

"Oh my God!" Screamed Tori. "Robbie! What happened?"

"I don't know," said Cat. "All I remember is begging you and Andre to not leave, and then I was here."

Andre was swearing rapidly under his breath as he checked to see if Robbie was breathing. He leaned his ear over Robbie's open mouth. A little bit of warm air tickled his ear.

"He's breathing," said Andre, relieved. "That's good news."

"Cat!" Exclaimed Tori. "This is good! He's breathing, and we know where he is! Isn't that great?"

"N-no," said Cat. "I mean, yes. But I'm still scared, Tori." Her voice shook and her chin trembled. "Am I doing this?"

"No," Tori assured her, even though it wasn't completely true. "It's not your fault."

"We just can't let you out of our sight again," said Andre.

"Or maybe we should," said Tori thoughtfully. When Andre looked doubtful, she explained herself. "Cat led us to Robbie this time. What if she leads us to the others? It's worth a shot, right?"

"I dunno," said Andre. "Maybe. But what about Robbie?"

"Well, obviously whatever is haunting Cat needs a body to work through. And Cat's the weakest out of all of us, so she was picked. And apparently Bad Cat doesn't come if we're with here, so we've just got to leave Cat alone, like last time."

"But I don't like being confused," whispered Cat. Her tiny body was shaking from head to toe and Tori felt very sorry for her.

She hugged her, but Cat wouldn't relax.

"Cat," she said. "Don't you want to find everybody else?"

"Of course I do," Cat said, drying her wet eyelashes on her hands in a childlike manner. "I do." She sounded a little bit stronger.

"Okay," said Tori. "So all you've gotta do is stand out there for a few minutes, and Andre and I will be right in here. We'll come out and look for yo-Bad Cat, and she'll lead us to our friends."

"Okay. I'm ready. It's kind of like a game of hide and seek, right?" Cat asked, standing up.

"Yeah," said Tori. "Exactly. Like Hide and Seek."

A very creepy game of Hide and Seek.

**Note: Did you like it? Was it scary enough? Anybody else having nightmares? I hope you liked it! By the way, I usually update between 4-6 PM Est. Time, so just to give you an idea of when to check for the next chapter. Review please?**

** Creepmajig: Your reviews are always so fun to read! I appreciate it!**

** NameSmearedInPink: Haha…Tell your therapist to send me the bill! ;)**

** : Aww, thanks!**

** I am an anonymous person: That's so sweet! Thank you! I updated for you! ;) **


	8. Chapter 8

** Note: Thanks for reviewing guys! Oh, and it's ending VERY soon. Possibly in one more chapter, so don't quit reading! Um…I guess that's it! Read the next chapter!**

"Yeah," said Tori. "Exactly. Like Hide and Seek."

A very creepy game of Hide and Seek.

"Okay," said Cat, inhaling slowly. She grabbed her abdomen and slowly let the air inside her lungs escape. She repeated a few times. "I'm ready."

Cat walked to the door, twisting a piece of maroon hair in between her fingers. It was hard to believe that somebody so little and innocent looking was about to be possessed by a demon.

Cat pulled on the silver handle, shot a worried look at Robbie's body, a fake-trying-to-seem-like-I'm-okay smile to Tori and Andre and then opened the door. She walked through it and then let it close silently behind her, leaving Tori and Andre alone in the closet.

The candles that they each held glowed and lit up the teenagers' faces. It made Tori's cheekbones shadow her jawbone harshly and her eyes shine brightly.

"Are you scared?" Andre asked Tori in a low whisper.

"A little bit," admitted Tori.

"I'll protect you," said Andre, tilting her chin up and gently kissing her cheek.

"I know," Tori whispered back, wriggling closer to him. "I just hope everybody else is okay." She nodded towards Robbie's body.

"He'll be okay," said Andre. "Let's go check on Bad Cat."

He stood up, and Tori mirrored his movements. Andre walked to the door and grabbed the handle. He slowly twisted it, but then he paused.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked Tori, worried.

Hmm…Maybe Andre was really the scared one. He was just too proud and manly to admit that he was scared of something.

"Yeah," said Tori. Her stomach was filled with nervous butterflies that seemed to all float at her ribcage, and her lower back had chills across it.

Andre creaked the door open, slowly but deliberately. He peeked around the corner before pushing it farther.

"She's gone," he said flatly to Tori who was lingering behind him clutching her stomach.

"That means that she's already Bad Cat, right?" She murmured to herself. However, Andre responded with a curt nod.

He pushed the door open farther and he and Tori walked out, still holding their candles. Tori felt a little bad for leaving Robbie's body all alone, but what was he gonna do?

Walk away?

But, the way things were going for Tori, she wouldn't be too surprised if that did happen. You could tell when things got bad if Cat Valentine went around wreaking havoc.

They walked forward, Andre pressing his fingers to his lips. He was obviously signaling for Tori to be quiet.

She complied, as she didn't think she could talk, even if her life depended on it.

Andre crept forward, Tori tiptoeing behind him. They walked around the dusty attic for a few moments, before Tori heard something over the pitter patter of rain on the roof and the drops of water that constantly slopped to the floor thanks to the leaks.

"It's raaaaaiiiining," a voice sang.

Tori nudged Andre's arm. She looked at him with fear in her eyes.

That was Cat, but it was Cat singing in a very creepy tone. Higher and lighter than usual, but also dripping in creepy.

Not to mention the disturbing nursery rhyme song.

Andre grabbed Tori's hand and dragged her gently towards the voice. It was coming from the opposite side of the attic that they were on.

They tiptoed towards the singing.

"It's pooouuuuring," Cat continued. "The old man is snooooooring."

Tori and Andre walked to the sound of her voice. They could only see so far in the light of the candles that they held.

Suddenly, they came to a dead end. But Cat's voice was louder than ever. Tori shot a confused look at Andre, who was feeling the wall.

He ran his big hands up and down the dusty wall.

"Aha," he muttered softly. "Tori, it's a door."

"Huh?" She whispered.

"A door," repeated Andre. "Feel it."

He guided Tori's hand along the door to the middle of it, and sure enough she felt a well disguised handle.

"She's in there," said Andre pointing. "Let's go in."

He was about to grab the handle when Tori stopped him. He turned around to see her holding her head in her hands.

"What is it?" He anxiously whispered. He put one of his chocolate brown hands on her wrist. "Tori, what's wrong?"

"What if they're in their?" She asked. "Beck and Jade, and Sykowits and Layne? What if they're…d-dead? What if whatever's inside Cat killed them?"

"We have to find out, Tori," said Andre. "We can't leave them here. And what about Cat? None of this is her fault."

"R-right," said Tori, drying her tears off and picking the candle back up. She took a long, shivery breath. "Okay. I'm ready."

Andre pulled the handle quickly, in a just-rip-the-Band-Aid-off-manner.

He and Tori stepped into the room.

And what they saw made them both gasp aloud.

**Note: Ha! Another cliffhanger just for you! Well, I've gotta keep you guys interested somehow, right? Anyway, I loooove your reviews. You guys are seriously amazing. Really. So, tell me what you all think in a review to motivate my typing fingers. Heehee. **

** PurpleVolcano-Your welcome! Sorry for nightmares!**

** -Yup! Mac and Cheese makes people happy! LOL. Thanks for reading!**

** Hazel-I wasn't sure if anybody would get the oxymoron thing! But apparently, you did! Thanks for the reviews! **

** NSIP- Hahaha! Tell the therapist to mind his own business! The 'demons' I see are none of his concern! LOL! **

** Sorry, I'd reply to more people but I've gotta go!**

** -StrawwberryAngel**


	9. Chapter 9

**Note: Okay! Last chapter! Thanks for all the reviews, and keep an eye out for my other stories!**

He and Tori stepped into the room.

And what they saw made them both gasp aloud.

Yes, Cat Valentine was there.

But, she had the vacant, creepy smile across her pink lips and her eyes were much too empty. She didn't look like herself.

And yes, she was indeed the one singing.

She was standing in front of the door as though guarding whatever was inside.

"Cat," said Tori. "Are you…feeling evil?"

The girl turned her head slowly and met Tori's warm brown eyes with her own empty ones.

"Cat!" Said Andre, urgently. "Snap out of it!" He shook the small girl's shoulders, moving her head back and forth.

And then, suddenly, the little girl fell to the ground with an echoic thud.

"What?" Tori asked, horrified. "Andre, what happened?"

Cat's eyes were closed peacefully and her hair was fanned across her shoulders. She was still smiling the sinister grin.

"I-I don't know," said Andre. "Do you think she's okay?"

"How should I know?" Asked Tori.

It wasn't like she had any practice with demons entering her friends' bodies.

She fell beside Cat, trying to wake her up.

"Cat," said Tori, wobbling her friend back and forth. "Cat, are you okay?"

Suddenly, the tiny girl stirred. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Where am I?" She whispered. "Tori?"

"Yeah, Cat, it's Tori," said the brunette. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah," she said, stretching a little bit. "Yeah, I think so. I'm just so…so tired…" She put her head in Tori's lap and shut her eyes.

"Cat!" Exclaimed Tori. "Wake up! Don't you want to know if everybody's okay?"

"Mmmhmm…"

"Cat!"

"Mmmm?"

"You can't sleep!"

"Mmmm…"

"Forget it," said Andre. "She seems really tired. Whatever was inside her obviously sucked up all of her energy."

He gently lifted the girl and set her upon a table in the only part of the room that they could see. "What do you thinks in here?" Andre asked Tori.

"I dunno," she admitted. "Let's check it out." She and Andre walked forward. The room didn't seem to be too big.

"Ouch!" Cried Andre suddenly. A loud clang echoed off the walls. "What the hell?"

He had hit his head on something.

Tori reached up and felt a long metal chain on the ceiling.

"Andre, I think it's a torch or something," she said. "I feel a candle wick."

"So light it," said Andre, rubbing his forehead in frustration.

Kay," said Tori, feeling her way up to the hanging candle with her own candle. "And…there."

She stood back proudly as golden light filled the room. However, the proud feeling didn't last when Tori saw exactly what the darkness had been concealing.

They were all there.

Beck, Jade, Sykowits, Layne, and even Rex were all in the room.

Jade was still unconscious, however something had changed since her body lay by the broken glass of the chandelier. She was wearing a tattered, dirty costume that didn't cover her body very well.

She was dressed as a very dirty and broken bride. Her costume was cut and torn around her waist and her black bra was revealed under the grimy white dress top. Her makeup was smeared across her face.

Beck didn't look any better. He was still dressed in his regular clothes, but he had a cut above his eye that was bleeding heavily onto the floor.

Rex was bleeding white stuffing, his eyes were gouged out and he was still soaked in blood.

Sykowits and Layne were still conscious, but just barely. And they both had ropes around their hands and feet and gags across their mouths. Layne looked up at Tori with fear in his eyes.

Tori covered her hands across her mouth. What happened? Why were they all trapped in here? What had done this? Was it Bad Cat that physically did it? Had she put the ropes on the hands and feet of Sykowits and Layne and dressed Jade as a bride? Why a bride? WHAT WAS GOING ON?

"Andre…" muttered Tori. "What's going on?"

"No idea," he said faintly.

Suddenly, the door behind them rattled.

Tori looked at Andre with fear in her eyes.

Then the door burst open, and Robbie Shapiro walked through.

"Guys," he said. He sounded out of breath. "What's going on? Where's Cat?"

He spotted her body on the floor and crouched down at once.

"Don't worry," said Andre. "She's gonna be fine. She's just tired. But…" He looked around. Obviously, he was saying that he didn't know if the others would be okay.

"What happened?" Robbie gasped. "Why are they all here? Who did this?"

"Bad Cat," answered Tori and Andre simultaneously. "We think."

"Bad Cat?" Robbie looked confused.

Tori briefly explained everything that had happened. Robbie looked horrified.

"Oh my god," he said quietly.  
>"Let's get the ropes off these guys," said Andre, as he started to remove the tattered roping around their teachers limbs. Robbie removed the gag, while Tori examained Beck's wound. She tore a piece of cloth off of Jade's wedding dress and dabbed at the blood until it stopped.<p>

Andre and Robbie got the ropes and gags off, and Sykowits and Layne started gasping for breath.

"Are you three okay?" Asked Layne at once.

"Yeah," said Tori.

"Robbie's bleeding," said Sykowits examining Robbie's cut.

"It's fine," he said.

"What happened to you anyway?" Asked Andre.

"I don't know," he said. "I was just going into a room to look for Beck, and then I got really cold and heard Cat scream, so I tried to go to her but then…then it was like the world tipped, or something and then I blacked out."

"What happened to you?" Asked Robbie to Sykowits and Layne.

"Well, it was really weird," said Layne. "Almost the same thing. Except when we woke up, Cat was tying ropes around our hands and feet. Has she gone insane?"

Tori explained again about Bad Cat and the demon in Cat's body.

"So she's been possessed?" Asked Sykowits. "By a spirit?"

"Apparently," said Andre. "What about Beck and Jade? What happened to them?"

"They were both like this when we woke up in here," said Layne.

Suddenly, a loud voice rang out.

"Neither Beck nor Jadelyn will wake," it said.

"Who's there?" Called Andre.

Suddenly, Cat sat up again.

She was haunted again.

"Neither Beck nor Jadelyn will wake," she repeated.

"Look, whatever you are, get out of Cat!" Screamed Robbie hysterically. "Get out! And let us leave!"

"No," said Cat. "I am Cat now. And you will all be here forever."

"Forever?" Repeated Tori faintly.

"Yes. You are now performers here."  
>"What does that mean?" Demanded Andre.<p>

"It means that this playhouse has been closed for quite some time," said Cat in the hollow empty voice that belonged to the demon possessing her. "And I have been lonely for a very long time. And now," she paused and let out a free, tinkling, but still scary laugh, "Now I've got friends."

"Who are you?" Demanded Sykowits.

"My name is not important. But, I was once the owner of this theater. Then, all of my friends moved onto bigger and better things. But me…I never moved on. And now, neither will you."

She gazed at them all with her hollow eyes.

"Is that why she's dressed like that?" Andre asked pointing to Jade's body.

"Why yes," answered Bad Cat. "How would you like to be the groom?"

"Huh?" Asked Andre, taken aback.

Suddenly, Cat stood up and walked toward Andre slowly and walking in staggering steps.

"Robbie, do something!" Shouted Tori.

"What can I do?" He shouted frantically.

"Get regular Cat back!"

Robbie ran at her and she slowly turned around.

"Oh, you'll be Jadelyn's groom then?"

Robbie's eyes darted back and forth s she advanced on him. He was looking for a distraction.

"Look, Cat," He said. "I know you're in there somewhere. And…And I love you. And I really want you back to normal."

And suddenly, acting on pure courage, Robbie leaned forward and planted his lips on Cat's.

He kissed her passionately for a few moments, and then pulled away.

"Cat?" he asked, his voice shaking.

"Robbie?" Cat asked, her voice back to normal. "What happened? Why did we kiss? Wait…You're okay!" She threw her arms around his neck.

From the floor, both Beck and Jade moved, and then sat up.

"Why am I dressed like this?" Were Jade's first words.

"Beck! Jade!" Everybody shouted, before crowding around the teenagers and hugging them tightly. "You guys are okay!"

"Y-Yeah," said Beck. "What happened?"

"We'd explain if we knew," said Cat. She still seemed shaken up by the day's events.

"I don't understand how we got out of this," said Andre. "How did Cat get back to normal?"

"Robbie kissed her," answered Tori, beaming.

And from then on, it was proof. No matter how bad situations get, true love will always prevail.

"Let's get out of here," said Andre, shaken up. "We should probably go to a hospital for Beck and Jade."

"I hate hospitals!" Spat Jade.

"We're going to the hospital," answered Beck, hugging her close. "Whether you like it or not. You were struck by lightning."

"I know, stupid," said Jade. But she returned his hug, just the same.

From then on, Jade listened to Beck a little bit better too. She understood that he only wanted the best for her.

They all walked down the steps and to the main door.

It opened easily, and once they got outside, they realized the storm had stopped.

"I don't understand," said Beck. "What happened to the door? I didn't open before."

"This was all just a lonely spirit trying to make some friends," said Tori, who was very pale. "It entered Cat's body, since she was the weakest. And it was trying to get us to perform for it. That's why Jade's in the dress."

"Well, one thing's for sure," said Andre. "This will be quite a sight at the hospital."

They all laughed, which, just a few minutes earlier had been something that none of them had thought that they'd ever to again.

But, they were all okay. The sun was out, and their friendships had grown stronger. The ghost had been defeated by Robbie and Cat's love.

And, while things would never be the same again, they were most likely going to become better.

And, they were surely going to get an A on the assignment.

**Note: It really was a ghost, after all! Okay, a happy ending! I'm thinking of adding one more chapter. Like what happened a week later or something, just so you guys will know what comes of Cabbie and Tandre, and how Robbie deals without ( icky, bloody) Rex. So, if you want that, tell me in a review, otherwise I won't bother. Leave me a final review? Thanks! **

** -StrawberryAngel**


	10. Chapter 10

**Please read!**

** Okay people! Here's the deal…There's not gonna be another chapter, because…I'M DOING A SEQUEL! It will be about the entire group, including Tandre, Bade, and of course, my fave, CABBIE! So, it's about the ghost that was there now lives inside Little Cat…I'm going to be busy, but it will start maybe on July 19, so look out for it, kay? It's called Red Velvet Demon and it's pretty good… ;)By the way, thanks for the reviews! **

** XOXO**

** -StrawberryAngel**


End file.
